Cargo containers are often transported by truck and by railroad car. They are secured on the flat bed of the truck or railroad car on a pallet, for example. This method requires securing the pallets against both lateral and longitudinal movements. Currently this is done using attaching a group of 2.times.4s to the flat bed by nails for example. Each 2.times.4 prevents either lateral movement or longitudinal movement but not both, depending on its orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for securing a pallet, skid or rack on the flat bed of a truck or the like and which simultaneously prevents lateral and longitudianl motion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an economically-made device for securing a pallet, skid, or rack on the flat bed of a truck and which is simple to use and simultaneously prevents both lateral and longitudinal movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a for securing a pallet, rack and/or skid on the flat bed of a truck or railroad car and preventing both longitudinal and lateral movement and which may be easily detached and reattached for use with a different configuration of pallets, racks and/or skids for a different group of cargo containers.